Strike Launcher!
Dialogue :Alexa :"Hey, Cross! I was just checking out your pup here." :"I can't believe how real it seems!" :"It's warm, and has bushy fur, and it feels really good to pet. And when you step on its tail, it barks and bites you!" :"This is some incredible A.I.!" :"Yep. Real cutting-edge technology... It's almost in the same league as Skells!" :"Whoa, wait. What if we put this A.I. INTO Skells?" :Cross :Choice A – Interrupt: Nip Alexa's absurd idea in the bud. ::Alexa ::"Oh, sorry! I just did it again, huh?" ::"Tika's on me about this all the time, you know? She says I'm only allowed to bring up the topic of Skells five times per day." ::"Sometimes even I'M surprised about how obsessed I am with the little buggers!" ::"Back on Earth, I was just a normal military cadet who spent her time studying behavioral sciences." :Cross :Choice B – Propose: Suggest that Alexa take the idea to an arms manufacturer. ::Alexa ::"Wait, whaaaat? You actually LIKE my idea?" ::"Well, hot damn! I'm glad SOMEONE does! I know Tika would just shoot it right down." ::"When I suggested a while ago that we stop producing cars for New LA and focus on civilian Skells instead, she actually slapped me. In the face!" ::"And THEN she said she was saving the backhand return-slap for my next stupid idea!" ::"It wasn't always like this. Back on Earth, I was just a normal military cadet studying behavioral sciences. Who'd have thought I'd become such a Skell fanatic?" :Cross :Choice A – Express Shock: Tell Alexa that her past surprises you. ::Alexa ::"Really? You didn't know that?" ::"Yeah, my mom wanted me to go into a military academy straight out of high school." ::"I wasn't all that excited about it, but I was a pretty docile kid. I basically went along because I knew it would make her happy." ::"And before I even knew what was happening, I found myself stationed on the White Whale." ::"I never even rode in a Skell before I arrived on Mira." ::"Oh, but I'm leaving out all the best parts!" ::"I want to tell you the long version of my story, and I want to hear yours, too." ::"But we'd better put a cork in this for now. Catch you later!" ::(END) :Cross :Choice B – Express Admiration: Tell Alexa that you're proud she's come so far. :Alexa ::"I guess it has been a pretty long road, huh? I mean, there were Skells back on Earth, but I never had a chance to ride in one." ::"And I wasn't exactly diligent about staying on top of my combat training." ::"That was back then, though. Since we arrived here, I've been working really hard at it!" ::"Mostly because of how badly I wanted to pilot a Skell." ::"But that's a story for another day. Let's chat later!" ::"I want to tell you the rest of my background, and also hear about what you did back on Earth." ::"So–to be continued. Catch you later!" ::(END) Category:Alexa Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts